


Fear

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Neurosurgery, I did my best, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere, possibly inaccurate science lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: The thought of losing you to someone else terrifies Angela more than anything. She decides to give you a taste of what that feels like.Please read the tags before you read!





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this has literally been in the works since september but i'm glad it's done now
> 
> this also probably would have worked better with moira but,,,,, i was too attached to yandere!mercy by the time she was announced

Ever since Angela first caught sight of you on Overwatch’s base, she was smitten. You were the epitome of beauty in her eyes, a goddess walking among mere mortals. Getting to see you quickly became the highlight of each day. 

Her once innocent crush quickly escalated to full-blown infatuation as she found herself consuming any and all information regarding you. She simply couldn’t help herself. As the newly appointed head of Overwatch’s medical division, Angela had access to every single one of your files and she’d be damned if she left them untouched. More often than not, she could be found gazing lovingly at your karyotype and marveling that these 23 pairs of chromosomes somehow assembled to create a being as exquisite as you. Angela was extremely familiar with your body down to the cellular level, but this knowledge had only come to her through observation.

She was sick of just looking. She wanted a more hands-on approach.

Slowly but surely, she became emboldened to begin following you around base. She never got too close, always trailing just far enough behind to be seen but not necessarily noticed. You’d approached her first. After having strategically appeared just within your line of sight often enough to pique your curiosity, Angela had successfully gotten you to start a conversation with her. It was nothing beyond simple pleasantries, but it meant everything to Angela. The way you smiled when you spoke and focused your gaze on her alone made her heart swell with utter adoration. She felt like the only person in the world when you talked to her.

Of course, when someone so beautiful and so bright existed in a space like this, it would have been foolish for Angela to believe she was the only one with her eyes set on you. Being a highly-esteemed soldier with considerable seniority, you were fairly close with Strike Commander Morrison. Almost too close for Angela’s liking. She saw the way he looked at you. The way those lecherous, dirty eyes focused on you made her blood boil. You clearly weren’t interested in him. Obviously. Your situation was quite pitiful, actually. Obviously, the commander had so much power over you that you were forced to act like you reciprocated his feelings. You didn’t want him. Angela knew this.

Her sympathy for you and her contempt for Morrison only encouraged her to continue following you around base. She took it upon herself to look out for you and make sure Morrison wasn’t harassing you too much. One afternoon, she’d been quietly following your backs as you went through intricate loops around base until the number of agents milling around steadily thinned out. Soon, only the three of you occupied the halls, and then Angela was alone when you and Jack stepped into a particular empty room. Of course, after a moment’s hesitation, she moved in a bit closer to see what you were up to and she almost wished she hadn’t.

Morrison was _fucking_ you, his large bulk practically crushing your delicate body in an effort to keep you pinned to the wall. His grunts and groans were disgusting in Angela’s ears, and every pathetic squirm of his body against yours made her grimace. That grimace quickly became a wild scowl. He was forcing himself on you. The son of a bitch was raping you, her beloved, right before her eyes. Angela almost jumped into action to save you when a peculiar sound caught her attention.

A gasp followed by a very pleased feminine moan sounded in the room, and Morrison grinned so wide it made Angela’s stomach turn. “You like that?”

“ _God_ , yes,” you nodded frantically, your head falling back to hit the wall and your face no longer obstructed by Morrison’s. When Angela looked at you, her chest was tight with a feeling to which she couldn’t put a name. You were smiling. Your hands desperately clung to the commander’s golden locks as your legs tightened around his waist, and you enthusiastically bucked your hips along with his every thrust. Clumsily, you pressed your lips against his and whimpered, “Oh god, Jack, it’s so good…! Fuck me harder, please!”

“You’re the boss,” he replied with a low chuckle and adjusted his pace accordingly. You let out another pleased squeal as he buried his face in the crook of your neck to plant kisses against your skin.

Angela remained very still in her hiding spot, watching helplessly as her beloved was taken by a filthy and undeserving man. Her heart was breaking, but she couldn’t look away. You were so beautiful. She’d always thought you shone the brightest when you were happy, but you were completely irresistible now that you were in the throes of ecstasy. But she just couldn’t excuse the fact that it was Morrison who made you feel that way. Something in Angela snapped that day, but she did her best to keep her instability under wraps. After all, she’d decided there was something she needed to do, and she needed both yours and Morrison’s participation to go through with it.

\---

Considering you and Morrison were often very busy on base with your own various duties, it took some time for Angela to find an opportunity to set her plan into motion. Day in, day out, she would have to watch the two of you flirt with each other, and her heart twisted any time you both went off alone somewhere. But she didn’t let it break her, not yet. She had to be patient.

After doing some digging in an administrator’s office, she learned of yours and Morrison’s requests for some upcoming vacation days. At first, she thought it was ideal that the two slots lined up perfectly with one another, but then she realized there was probably a reason for that and it only enraged her further. Regardless, this worked to her advantage. She needed you both when no one would be looking for you.

Morrison was easy. Ever since Angela joined Overwatch, he’d apparently taken it upon himself as the leader to check up on her frequently and make sure she was well-adjusted. At first, Angela had to slap on a smile and make conversation with him through gritted teeth. Now, however, she was thankful for his frequent visits to the medbay since they saved her the trouble of transporting his limp body once she stuck him with her modified tranquilizer. The dosage was strong and fast-acting, so he was out like a light in mere seconds. She relished in the look of shock that struck his face before his muscles abruptly went slack with unconsciousness, and then she got to work on dragging him into the OR. Once Morrison was strapped in and properly sedated, she began prepping him for surgery.

What Angela really wanted to do was scramble up his brains and pull his eyes out from behind their sockets. But she needed to be delicate in order to cover her tracks after the fact. Delicate, but swift.

She couldn’t wait to get her hands on you, after all.

\---

You awoke with a start, trying to move your head but feeling slightly restrained. Slowly cracking your eyes open, you found yourself naked and strapped to a cold metal surface in an upright position. Your surroundings looked metallic and sterile, like a very unwelcoming laboratory of sorts. The shock of the situation reached your brain before it reached your body, as all your movements seemed one second behind your decision to make them. Not that you could move much beneath the heavy leather straps that confined you.

“…Hello?” you called out hoarsely, stunned when your voice came out sounding completely unlike you. You paused to give your throat a moment to warm up before trying again. “I-is anyone there?”

“Ah, you’re awake.”

The pristine, feminine voice sounded from somewhere just outside of your line of vision. You soon realized it was Dr. Ziegler who had spoken to you, as she appeared from your left and moved to stand directly before you. She was smiling, but there was no warmth on her face. The low light of the dim laboratory emphasized the bags under her eyes, her features heavy with fatigue and something a bit more unhinged. You were still stunned by your situation, but she didn’t seem very surprised to see you here. With a trembling lower lip, you carefully asked, “Dr. Ziegler, what’s… what’s going on?”

She reached forward to press her slender index finger against your lips, effectively stilling them and silencing you. Her skin was cold. “Angela. I’ve told you to call me Angela before, remember?”

Her finger slipped off of your mouth slowly, briefly parting your lips on its way down. You swallowed hard before speaking up again, fighting a bit harder against your restraints. “What’s happening? Why am I here, and like this?”

Angela’s smile was quick to drop from her face. She stepped closer to you, standing well within your bubble of personal space as she pressed her palm flat across your forehead to keep your head pinned to the surface behind you. Her nails lightly dug into your skin as she replied, “Please, try to settle down. I wouldn’t want you to disturb the electrodes.”

You whimpered as your eyes darted around wildly, trying to make sense of her statement. Now that she mentioned it, you caught glimpses of a number of wires protruding from the crown of your head. That she’d attached electrodes to your head came with the chilling implication that they were there to stimulate… _something_ that had been implanted into your brain. Your blood turned to ice as you questioned, “Dr. Ziegler, you’re scaring me… what did you do?”

Her neutral expression immediately degraded into a deep scowl as she backed away from you. She stared up at you with unreadable eyes as she swiped a controller off of a nearby table. “You think you’re scared, how cute… Let me show you true fear.”

You could barely process the swift movement of her thumb over a dial on the controller before your already pounding heart suddenly began thrashing violently against your ribcage. You heaved and gasped for your next breath as sweat poured down your face in bullets, every synapse in your body firing in distress. You convulsed and seized violently against your restraints, abruptly overwhelmed by a terror that made you feel as if you were experiencing the last few seconds of your life. Ugly sobs were ripped from your throat as you cried out, “Oh god, please, make it stop! Please, I’m going to die! I-I’m going to–!”

While you were in the throes of hysteria, Angela returned the dial to its original position with a soft chuckle. The fear that had suddenly consumed you disappeared just as quickly. Your body was still suffering from the aftermath of such intense emotion, however, as your breathing was still labored and your heart was still racing. Your eyes searched wildly for whatever threat your brain thought it sensed just now, only to come up empty. The only threat that existed before you was Angela, and something told you that the duration of your suffering at her hands would be anything but quick. Gently bringing her thumb up to wipe the sweat from your brow, Angela cooed, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Her touch didn’t calm you down in the slightest, but you forced yourself to relax since that was what she wanted from you. You glanced down tentatively at the hand that held the controller as you tried to regulate your breathing.

She glanced down as well, aware that your attention was obviously split, so she stowed the controller in the pocket of her white coat. She was smiling again as she began, “You know, a lot of people believe that fear is just a state of mind, and that it can be conquered just by having a strong will. Maybe that’s true… but even the most willful person can experience fear as long as their amygdalae receive strong enough stimulation. That’s simply our biology, and no individual will can escape it.”

Tremors racked your body as you listened to her speak, trying to make sense of what she was telling you. You spoke carefully, afraid that saying the wrong thing would set her off again. “A… amyg…?”

“Amygdalae. Two small structures in the temporal lobes that are known to be the main fear center of the brain,” she explained sweetly. She leaned in close enough to make you flinch as she lovingly whispered, “You have the cutest little berry-shaped amygdalae I’ve ever seen.”

You paled at her horrifying statement. If you’d had any doubts that Angela had operated on you, they were all cleared now. She had all but admitted that she was the direct cause of your predicament, but you had no idea what her motivation was. You couldn’t recall a single thing you could have done to make an enemy out of the good doctor, let alone something so bad it would call for payback in the form of forced neurosurgery. So, against your better judgment, you demanded, “Why are you doing this to me…? What have I done to deserve this?!”

“ _Morrison_ ,” she snapped crudely, the name coming out of her mouth dripping with contempt. You just stared at her dumbly as she went on, “I know what the two of you do when you run off together. I’ve seen you more than once.”

Your heart seized in your chest. You and Jack had always known that getting intimate in public areas on base came with great consequences, but that was what thrilled you. The possibility of being seen was supposed to be fun. Now, the reality that you had not only been seen but also _watched multiple times_ was a fucking nightmare. Numbly, you forced your lips to make out, “Y-you saw… you watched us…? Why...”

Angela was back to caressing you, her smooth palm rubbing up and down your cheek adoringly. You instinctively flinched away, causing her to squeeze your cheeks and force your lips into a humiliating pucker as she pulled your face towards hers. “I am _always_ watching you. You are so precious to me. But I can’t just ignore what you’ve done. Making all those beautiful, heavenly faces under such a disgusting man… It’s unforgivable.”

You stared at her in a stunned silence, partially because she still had your lips in a vice grip and also because you were terrified. Angela was clearly in a very unstable state of mind, and she had you in a position that could prove to be extremely dangerous if you didn’t completely yield to her will. Something told you things would get dangerous even if you did.

Your silence prompted her to go on, “But, I can forgive you if you’re sorry.”

Your expression went dumb as you blinked up at her. She wanted you to apologize for enjoying yourself with your lover? Somehow, amidst the chaos of your current situation, an apology was the last thing on your mind. However, survival was the first, and if she wanted remorse, you would give it to her. You swallowed hard as she let go of your face, and you tried to conceal the frenzy of emotions in your mind with the best neutral expression you could manage. “I… I’m sorry… A-Angela.”

When her thin, pink lips twisted into a sweet smile, you thought you had successfully given her what she wanted. However, the feeling of unrest coiling around your guts convinced you that freedom wouldn’t be so easily achieved. Angela flashed her pearly whites as she let out a soft laugh and reached up to caress your cheek once more. “Oh, _liebling_ … it’s not enough just to hear you say it. You must show me.”

Chills ran down your spine as you wondered just what you had to show her as proof of your repentance. She pulled away from you and walked beyond your scope of vision, towards the back of the laboratory. Every footfall was amplified in such a quiet room, and you could hear your heart in your ears as you awaited the doctor’s return. You strained your ears to listen for what she might be doing, only to be startled by an unexpected shout.

“Commander!”

Your paranoia was momentarily overtaken by confusion. Jack was here too? Was he in on it? Or was he in just as bad a condition as you? You’d already had questions about how Angela apparently overpowered you and brought you here, and you were even more curious to learn how she could have gotten her hands on Jack. Then, as the sound of steady, bare footfalls against the linoleum flooring filled the room, you no longer had the leisure to consider the possibilities.

When Jack appeared in front of you, the first thing you were aware of was his state of undress. Then your gaze traveled up to his blank stare, and even further up to the electrodes attached to the crown of his head. You whimpered softly, and there wasn’t even a flicker of acknowledgment or recognition in his pale blue eyes. “Jack…?”

Angela re-appeared as well, glancing between you and the apparently vacant commander with a wide grin on her face. “Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

She fiddled with something just outside of your view, and you flinched at the sudden din that assaulted your ears as the surface underneath you became parallel to the floor. You felt like a sample on a dissecting tray as your eyes darted around, trying to get a sense of what was about to happen. You looked back at Angela, who appeared to be observing something on some nearby monitors. “Wh-what’s happening? What did you do to Jack?”

She spared you a brief glance before returning her attention to the screens. “The same procedure I performed on you. With… some modifications.”

Her hand was on that dreaded controller again, but she moved slower this time, gradually easing you into a state of panic. Your heartbeat was growing louder in your ears as your body braced itself in anticipation for… _something_. You could no longer tell the artificial fear from what you were truly feeling, both stimulations working in tandem until you were quaking in your restraints. Angela’s thumb jerked against the dial to shock you with a strong jolt of distress as Jack began climbing on top of you, and the terror continued to grow from there. You willed yourself to relax just long enough to cry out, “A-Angela… please…!”

She regarded you with uninterested eyes as she flitted about both sides of the table, undoing some straps so that your legs were free. Free, but useless. Just trembling dead weight as Jack parted them with his own body with ease. You pointedly avoided looking at his growing erection by staring up at Angela with pleading eyes. She just smiled at you and informed you in a very clinical voice, “While I’ve modified your amygdalae to be more receptive towards fear, his are responding more to feelings of sexual aggression. In addition, his hypothalamus is set to flood with dopamine once he experiences the tiniest bit of pleasure, tremendously reinforcing whatever behavior leads to that result.”

You found it difficult to make sense of her words with the impending feeling of doom weighing heavily on your chest. You were starting to hyperventilate again, your body twitching away from Jack as he grabbed the shaft of his cock and rubbed its head against your dry entrance. It was when he began pushing in that you sobbed, “No, no, no, no, no, Jack, please don’t do this–”

“Oh, that’s right,” Angela cut in suddenly, doing nothing to conceal the sick pleasure on her face. “His frontal lobe is a bit checked out at the moment. There’s no point in a tool that can think for itself, after all.”

Your terror peaked the second he was inside of you. The pain of being penetrated dry was there, but it was practically nonexistent when Angela chose that moment to force your brain’s perception of fear to an all-time high. A scream ripped out of your throat at the same time a deep rumble of pleasure left Jack’s, and you dimly realized the dopamine must have hit him. He groaned as he pushed the rest of his length in as deep as you could take him, forcing your soft tissue to part in order to accommodate his girth. Not waiting even a moment for you to adjust, he began pumping his hips.

You shrieked at the painful intrusion as you furiously clawed at the smooth table beneath you for purchase. Your fight or flight senses were screaming at you to find a way out of this situation, but you were completely caged in. This helplessness aided the fear in enduring even longer, to the point that you could only manage sobs and pathetic babbles for Jack to stop. He responded by pinning your legs to your chest and pistoning his hips even harder.

You forced your frenzied mind to slow down and look up at Jack, searching his face for any semblance of the man you knew he really was. What you found instead just made you shudder as a deep sob burst from your chest. His lips, normally curled into a bright and confident smile, were parted in an unrefined look of absolute euphoria. His tongue hung out of his mouth and dripped saliva onto your chest, and the only sounds he could manage were gasping breaths and animalistic grunts. Despite the fact that he seemed completely feral, you still tried to talk to him in the hopes that you could get through to him somehow. “Jack, please! You’re hurting me, please s-stop!”

Whether or not he understood you, you didn’t know. It seemed Jack was a complete slave to the pleasure he gained from driving his cock into you as far as you could take him. You slowly worked up the courage to begin pleading with him again when a hoarse, fearful cry suddenly tore from your throat, and your eyes were back on the controller held between Angela’s slender fingers.

She was watching you from a short distance away, but she moved to your side with a soft, half-lidded smile on her face. Her eyes travelled up and down your form before settling on the pure horror that filled your constricted pupils. “ _Mein liebe_ … you’re always so beautiful, even when you’re afraid.”

Your brain was turning to mush under her cruelty, and you were barely able to make out what she’d said. Even when you did figure it out, you said nothing of her words; you just wanted this to stop. Your lips were quivering as you pathetically whimpered out, “A-Angela, please, save me! H-he’s going to kill me, I’m gonna die–!”

Even in the face of your hysteria, Angela’s gentle smile was unceasing. If anything, hearing you cry out just seemed to send her into deeper throes of adoration as she propped her elbows on the examination table and looked down at you dreamily. “It’s so lovely to hear you call for me with such need… but you still must learn your lesson. You will feel the dread I felt every time I saw you run off with Morrison, and you will learn to never feel pleasure from this man again.”

You sobbed when your abused brain put the pieces of her words together and realized she wasn’t going to help you. Your wounded cries quickly escalated to panicked shrieks when Jack suddenly began moving faster and pressing his bulk harder against your body, his mouth lowered to your ear so you could hear every growl and grunt of pleasure. Being close to his body once brought you comfort. Now you couldn’t even imagine being pinned beneath this monster of a man and feeling anything other than fear.

He hilted himself completely inside of you with a guttural rasp, the head of his cock kissing your cervix to spill directly into your womb. You were reduced to incoherent mumbling and weeping as he rode out the rest of his orgasm with twitching strokes, but your raw throat was back to screaming when he abruptly resumed pumping into you. You could still feel him spilling inside you even through each thrust, and you looked back at Angela with wild desperation. “Wh-why is he still going?! A-Angela, stop him, _please_ , or else I-I’m going to…!”

The doctor’s harmonious laughter was completely dissonant with the primal grunts sounding above you. She raised a slender finger to sweep aside a strand of hair stuck to your sweaty forehead as she remarked, “Once is not nearly enough. You are going to experience this for as many times as I’ve had to watch the two of you run off together.”

The pace of your breathing quickened rapidly when you watched her thumb daintily dance over the dial on the controller. Angela seemed pleased by your instant reaction before she even increased the stimulation, which she did slowly with a wicked grin.

“And I am always watching.”

Your sniveling babbles rose to shrieks of horror as she brought the dial to its maximum setting. New panic assaulted your nerves and had you twitching and twisting away from Jack as much as your restraints would allow. Your reanimated resistance seemed to be a turn-on for him, his fingernails digging deeper into your soft flesh as he spread your thighs even wider to accommodate his enthusiastic thrusts. Every unpleasant sensation was amplified in your fear-fried brain, and you reacted to his cumming a second time like you would have a bullet through your shoulder. Predictably, Angela allowed him to keep going.

You were subjected to this torture for what felt like hours, though your brain and your own perception of time couldn’t be trusted in this state. Your limbs were tight and your vocal cords were nearly burned out from being in constant use. Jack was still vigorously pumping into you, clearly undeterred by his previous multiple orgasms. You felt him getting close again and willed your overactive heart to brace itself.

Then, you suddenly felt a wave of nothingness. It was a huge shock to your nerves to go from 100 to 0 in seconds, but it was also a welcome change. You could actually feel your taut muscles begin to relax as every trace of fear in your body parted from you. However, with the artificial stimuli went your genuine feelings. Where you should have been frightened by the abrupt change, you just felt blank as you looked around for an explanation.

Angela was fiddling with something behind her monitors again before returning to your side. She lovingly stroked over your collarbones before laying her palm flat over your left breast. Your gaze pointedly dropped to the stethoscope around her neck as she felt for your rapidly slowing heartbeat, and she smiled gently at you once it was at an average pace. “Your heart is a strong one. The human body simply isn’t meant to take such intense stimuli over a continuous period of time, but you held out for so long. You can handle anything, can’t you?”

You swallowed hard as your heart steadily began thumping up against your ribcage once again. If you needed something to affirm for you that your brain was still capable of feeling fear without outside intervention, it was Angela’s implication that she would continue pushing you to find your limits.

Angela must have noticed your trepidation as she laughed softly and briefly returned to the monitors, messing with some buttons that instantly steadied your heart rate once again. You were terrified by the notion of some outside device being able to manipulate your body’s normal functions with such ease and efficiency, but this terror didn’t manifest in any way. Angela had complete control over everything you were allowed to feel. She smiled at you and tucked loose strands of hair behind your ear. “Relax. I am trying to train you, not break you. You’ve been through enough for today.”

As she continued petting you, you tried to figure out whether or not this strange state of feeling absolutely nothing was actually calming.

When Angela’s loving stare subtly turned curious, she went for the monitors again. She typed something in and returned to you instantly, her hand on the same controller that had tortured you for the past few hours. You wanted to panic when you saw this, but you were still a blank slate for her to shape and mold to her liking. Then, when she turned up the dial and you expected to feel like your life was in danger, you were instead met with an extremely pleasant sensation that sprouted in your brain and seeped down to the rest of your body. You felt warm and good, so so good, something you thought you’d never feel again when your senses had been relentlessly assaulted with nothing but fear. She must have been stimulating your reward center now rather than your amygdalae, as you actually moaned aloud at the feeling of her fingers gently stroking across your cheek.

Her hand grew stiff upon hearing you make that sound, and you watched her expression go from stunned to hungry for more. She slid her fingers down to your chin and down your neck, tracing a trail from your décolletage to your belly and eliciting a new moan of pleasure with each experimental touch. The joy on Angela’s face was painfully obvious, but it gave way for a brief flash of anger when she suddenly turned her attention to Jack, who was still brutally rutting into you.

“That is enough, you damned dirty mutt!” she screamed at him, pressing both of her palms against his shoulders to push him off of you and knock him onto the floor. Jack fell with a loud thud, but no protest as far as you could tell. If his brain was still getting flooded with dopamine, you could see why he was content just to lie on the ground. This feeling was wonderful. You could see yourself not fighting back as well, so long as you got to keep feeling this way.

Angela took his place and climbed on top of you, staring down at you like you were precious gold. She touched you with both hands now, her palms bracing your ribcage on either side and running them down to rest on your hips. You gave in to her touch, associating it with the rush of pleasure flooding into your body.

“This is all I wanted, you know,” she whispered, her eyes bright with utter adoration. Slowly, carefully, her hand slipped between your thighs as she traced your slick folds with tentative fingertips. Your gentle sigh encouraged her to go further, her fingers circling around your entrance and pushing inside with ease. You felt so stretched from Jack’s brutish actions, yet the doctor’s slender digits were a perfect and welcome fit for your sore hole. You writhed pleasurably upon feeling them curl inside you, and you mewled softly when she pulled them out.

Angela must have taken your sound to be one of displeasure at being empty since she gave you an apologetic smile and quickly resumed her actions. She repeatedly curled and pulled out of you in a scooping motion, and you dimly realized she wasn’t trying to pleasure you–not yet–but clean you. This was affirmed by the brief crinkle of disgust in her expression when she looked down at her fingers as she pulled them out of you, flicking them towards the ground to rid them of the fluids that weren’t yours.

“Putrid,” she spat, briefly glancing at where Jack remained in a satisfied heap on the ground before returning her attention to you. Once she deemed you sufficiently cleaned, she nestled against your side and pressed her slick fingertips to your clit, instantly pulling a blissful gasp from your lips. Angela turned to you, her lips hovering just beyond yours. “How does this feel?”

“F-feels good,” you managed in your dopamine-induced daze. Your brain had been so thoroughly abused by that point that you could no longer discern between your body’s natural responses and its forced responses to constant artificial stimuli. For all you knew, Angela was still overloading your senses with dopamine and you were responding to that, not her touch. Still, you put the two sensations together anyway and planted your feet against the table, raising your hips as high as you could manage to grind your clit harder against the pads of her fingers.

A dim realization dawned on you in your hazy state. It didn’t matter if it was the electrodes or the touch; in the end, it was still Angela who made you feel like this. And you felt so damn _good_.

“A-Angela,” you whined, pathetically grinding yourself up into her fingers as far as your restraints would allow. You turned your head and whimpered as your chapped lips came in contact with hers. Your flesh brushed against hers as you desperately begged, “Feels so good… please, m-more…”

Pleasure bloomed suddenly in your lips as Angela’s mouth crashed into yours, treating you to a harsh and unrefined kiss that seemed completely uncharacteristic of her usual demeanor. There was a fierce hunger and demand in the way she swept her tongue across your teeth and nipped at your plump bottom lip, like she was desperate to have you. All of you.

Her vigor was evident not only in the way she kissed you, but also in the increased movement of her fingers against your clit. There was no finesse or teasing in her technique; she simply rubbed you down hard and fast as if in a rush to guide you to your release. The sensation was admittedly getting to you as the knot tightening deep within your gut made you tense and arch off the examining table with a high-pitched, “A-Angela…!”

“Oh my god,” Angela gasped under her breath, drinking in the sight of you as you neared your climax at her hands. No longer able to help herself, she wrapped her legs around yours and ground her clothed crotch against your thigh. Her relentless fingers moved even faster now, pulling a heavenly cry of ecstasy from your throat as you quickly started to find the edge. Hungrily, she continued to plant kisses on and around your lips, whimpering as she worked herself over with your thigh. “L-love me. Say it. Tell me you love me.”

“Angela, I…!” you gasped, mouth wide open but unable to make a sound as you felt the first hint of yourself unraveling. A few more encouraging swipes of your clit brought you to your peak and abruptly over the edge, making you convulse and shriek beyond your control as pleasure swept down your lower half. Before you could completely lose yourself to the feeling, you managed a jumbled, “A-ahh I love you! I l-love you, Angelaaa…!”

It seemed that was the final push Angela needed to find her own release, an absolutely satisfied moan almost like a sob slipping from her lips as she tightened her legs’ grip around your thigh. She seized, then trembled, and finally relaxed against your side as you both slowly came down from your highs, gasping and panting messes beside one another. You still felt good, even after having already cum, but your tired brain attributed that to Angela’s comforting presence next to you.

As if to drive that thought home, Angela raised her hand from between your legs up to your cheek, her wet fingers pressing into your skin as she turned your face to hers. When you saw the look of adoration in her eyes, warmth and love bloomed from deep within you. Lazily, she raised her chin to pepper your face with kisses. “I love you. I love you so much. And now you’re mine… right?”

You couldn’t even think of disagreeing, not when she made you feel so good with her presence alone. “Of course, Angela,” you nodded frantically. “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, consider checking out my blog @strikecommanding.tumblr.com where i'm currently taking requests!


End file.
